


Single Father

by ifdragonscouldtalk



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles [9]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdragonscouldtalk/pseuds/ifdragonscouldtalk
Summary: "if your still taking little fic let prompts, how about a soulmate au where both Steve and bucky crash together, Steve and bucky are soulmates with writing on their arm for each other and some one else, it says sth like "well I'm sorry jarvis but daddy's too tired right now" so stucky think that not only will they get a soulmate but a child, turns out tonys just come out from an engineering binge and looks soft and sleepy walking to the coffee machine when fury brings them over for the 1st time" Originally written for tumblr.





	Single Father

Bucky and Steve were nervous. They would damn well admit it. Fury made them nervous, but more than that, this  _tower_  made them nervous. 

But Anthony Stark as a good guy. A Good Guy, Fury pounded that into their heads. Stopped making weapons, only made armor. Philanthropist. Asshole. A good dude. Good. Nice (if you didn’t piss him off, you idiots aren’t  _planning_  on pissing him off, right?). He had to be nice, to put up with SHIELD’s shit, and that was coming from Clint’s mouth. 

Yeah, okay, they realized that they were now the leaders of this team… thing. So they should probably meet-and-greet the man that armed and funded the whole thing. Didn’t mean they had to like it. 

They rubbed nervously at each other’s marks as they held hands, right on the corner of their thumbs, their rings twisting. 

“Stark, what the  _fuck_ ,” Fury all but shouted, and Steve grimaced while Bucky grinned. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open smoothly, an attractive man with a tablet walking out, clearly in the middle of a conversation with  _someone_  and ignoring Fury. Bucky grinned wider. 

“Well, I’m  _so_ sorry, JARVIS, but Daddy’s been a little busy lately,” the man was saying, rolling his eyes as he finished tapping on the tablet and slid it into a nook in the wall, finally looking at them. Bucky and Steve felt each other tense, looked at each other, looked down at their joined hands. 

“Oh shit,” Steve breathed. 

“Damn,” Bucky replied as he looked up at who could only be Anthony Stark. Fury eyed them, confused. Stark stared for a moment, narrowed his eyes, glanced at the ceiling, rolled up his sleeve, stared at his arm. 

Broke down. 

“What the fuck,” he choked out, staring at Bucky and Steve with what could only be anger, stalking forward as they both backed away. “What the  _fuck_.” He stared at them as they backed against the wall, both swallowing, glancing at each other. 

And then Anthony Stark  _slapped_  them, and started  _crying_. Angry. Hurting. Fury stood in surprise. 

“Do you know how f-fucking long I’ve been w-waiting?” he shouted at them, and they could see their words inked into Tony’s forearm –  _Oh Shit. Damn._

“I’ve been waiting for  _y-years_  you  _assholes_. Why would you… Why would you keep me waiting like that!” His eyes were sparkling, angry, hurt. Steve and Bucky felt their hearts tug. 

“We… We’re so sorry, sweetheart,” Steve answered, easily slipping into the role of lover. This was their other soulmate, their third meant-to-be. They felt like they already knew him. Bucky circled his arms around him, pulling him close, humming comfortingly. 

“Do you know how  _old_  I am now? I’ve been– You don’t, do you? You don’t even care?” 

“Dearest, if we knew it was you, we would’ve been here,” Steve answered again, rubbing his fingers through Anthony’s hair. They needed to search up the third ring he and Bucky had purchased. “All we knew was you had a kid.” Anthony started laughing at that, a joyous sound that tugged at their heartstrings. This was their third. They hadn’t even known what they were missing until now. 

They hadn’t even really cared about the third. Now, seeing him… How had they ever thought just the two of them would be enough? 

“Four kids, actually.” Bucky blanched, looking at Steve in absolute panic. Steve didn’t feel much better. Anthony punched Bucky’s arm. “God, they’re robots. J, say hello to your new daddies.” 

“ _Hello Sargent Barnes, Captain Rogers.”_ The omnipotent voice sound pleased, happy. 

“Oh my God,” Fury breathed. “You mean to tell me you’ve never met these motherfuckers before?” 

“If I had, I would be down at HQ far more often than I am now,” Anthony scoffed. 

“Oh, so you mean, ever.” 

“Yes. Exactly. I mean I would actually know what the place looks like.” Fury shook his head. 

“These two are bigger idiots than I thought. They kept tellin’ me their third died way back when.” Anthony turned burning eyes on them again and they looked down shamefully. 

“We’re here now?” Bucky said lamely, and Anthony rolled his eyes. 

“You’re not ever leaving again, either.” 


End file.
